


Volleyball Is for the Boys

by brookwrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Volleyball, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dap, dnp, phan oneshot, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookwrites/pseuds/brookwrites
Summary: Dan’s always felt like a male in a female sport. But when he steps out onto the volleyball court and finds another guy across the net, everything changes just a little bit.





	Volleyball Is for the Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mild sexual thoughts

Dan wasn’t surprised. He expected the volleyball team to lose it when he asked to join. No boy had ever set foot in volleyball practice, although technically they couldn’t deny him the chance to try out. And so he showed up in a gym full of angry, spandex-clad girls. He spent the entire summer trying to prove himself to them, and he eventually succeeded. 

His team supported him, but he still got dirty looks at games. Most people in his rural area seemed to appreciate the idea of gender roles, and most of them had adopted the idea that volleyball was for girls. 

Dan was a little bit more surprised when the team arrived at a nearby high school for an away game and the entire crowd just seemed to be smiling at him. He couldn’t pick out a single scowl.

They all seemed to be taking notice of him; some were even failing at subtly pointing him out on the court during warmups. But none of them seemed at all hateful. It didn’t make any sense to Dan. Not even his own school had such good hospitality. 

They finished their warmups and took their seats on the bench, allowing the home team to take their place on the court. 

At this point, Dan was taken aback. He watched as a tall, black-haired boy took his place on the court with his teammates. 

There was another boy playing volleyball. 

Dan couldn’t manage to take his eyes off the boy as he warmed up. After all, just like the rest of his own school, he’d never seen anything like this before. He took note of the boy’s powerful spike and soft, silent set. But, above all, he couldn’t keep himself from thinking it: this guy has a nice ass. 

As much as he hated it, the thought was stuck in his head, and he wasn’t wrong. The tight spandex he wore was awfully revealing, (although Dan knew his own was just the same) and Dan was, both honestly and shamefully, enjoying it. Before he could think much more of it, the announcer came on to introduce the players. Dan’s focus turned from the boy’s ass to his name; he paid extra attention to the speaker to try and catch it. 

Finally, at the end of the starting lineup, they reached his name. “And, number 22: Phil Lester!” Phil. His name was Phil. Dan barely had time to process the thought before he was interrupted by the roar of the crowd. They were all so supportive; he wished his school was like that. 

Soon, he was being pushed onto the court by his teammates. He took his spot diagonal from Phil’s and they each got into their starting positions. The volleyball flew across the net to Dan’s team; two girls bumped and set the ball, allowing Dan to step up and spike it. A girl on the other team bumped it, but it went awry, shooting across the court and into the stands. Dan high-fived his teammates, but couldn’t help but notice Phil staring at him out of the corner of his eye. 

Dan’s performance seemed to dwindle as the game progressed. His first few hits were golden, but after each one, he found Phil staring at him. Eventually, he found himself more caught up in Phil than the game. 

Dan eventually found himself staring into Phil’s eyes. He was on the other side of the net, but only a few feet away. Dan could barely see the colors of his eyes; he studied the boy as best he could but he couldn’t come up with a color to call it. And then he was on the ground. 

There were plenty of gasps and even a few sexist grumbles from the crowd. Dan’s head was throbbing; he must have been hit with the ball when he wasn’t paying attention. He knew his coach was yelling at him, but it was mostly a blur. He was still focused on the black-haired boy on the court. It was safe to say Dan wouldn’t be playing any more that game. 

Dan was making his way to the bus with his team when he heard a voice from behind. “Hey; wait!” He didn’t turn around, but he could hear soft footsteps approaching as he reached the doorway of the gym. A hand grabbed his shoulder, and finally his head turned. Dan found himself inches away from Phil Lester. 

“Sorry; I just wanted to see if you were okay.” 

“Yeah; I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” Dan hesitated, unsure of whether or not he wanted to bring up the delicate topic of their own unique situation. “It’s nice to see another guy on the court.” 

“Yeah; same here! You’re actually the first other one I’ve met. The people here are really supportive.” 

“I noticed.” Dan smiled. He gazed into Phil’s eyes, finally admiring their color. Well, their colors, really. They were a beautiful mix of baby blue, jade green, and streaks of yellow like the sunlight. He’d never seen anything like it. But then again, he’d never seen anyone like Phil. Dan suddenly realized that his teammates were probably already fed up with him; now the bus was waiting for him. “I have to go…” he sighed, his voice more somber than he expected. “Here,” Dan said, holding out his phone. “Can I have your number?” 

It was a bit impromptu, but Phil was happy to provide. “Thanks!” Dan said, taking off for the bus. He took a lonely seat near the middle, pulling out his phone and searching for Phil’s contact. He was a bit unsure of what the other boy named his contact, but it wasn’t simply his name, so Dan was a bit intrigued. 

When he finally found the name, he laughed out loud. He shot “stop staring at my ass” a text, simply reading: nice name you dork 

A moment later, his phone buzzed. I was joking, by the way. I’m not opposed to that. 

Dan smiled. although it’s not my priority, that’s good to know. 

Wanna meet up sometime? 

i’d like that. 

Dan set his phone down for a moment and sighed. He’d honestly felt a bit alone in his endeavor through the sport of volleyball, so he was more relieved than he ever could have imagined. For the first time, he was finally convinced: volleyball is for the boys.


End file.
